


the stance of the sea and the absence of green

by Rackle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Desi James Potter, Fix-It of Sorts, Injury Recovery, Jegulily, Light Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus Black Needs a Hug, Regulus Black has a death wish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rackle/pseuds/Rackle
Summary: Regulus doesn't die in the cave but is instead brought to the Potter's door. They help him recover and learn to accept help and love from others.still in progress so i'm not totally sure where it will go but eventual jegulily with past jegulus because i love these fools and needed more content.the title is taken from Wasteland Baby! by Hozier bc i like it and i think it kinda fits?fuck jkr they are all queer.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/James Potter, Regulus Black/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	the stance of the sea and the absence of green

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably pretty bad as it is my first time trying to write a multi chapter fic but I am super obsessed with starchaser and jegulily that I needed more content and decided to write my own. 
> 
> If yall have anything that you want included feel free to comment or send me an ask on tumblr (queercanoe). I will try to keep updating but I am a uni student so idk how frequent they will be.

The first thing he felt when he awoke was pain; shooting, slicing pain all over his body. 

Regulus had never believed in the Afterlife but he supposed that the eternal torture of Hell was a fitting place for him to end up. Death feels different than he expected, too tangible, too physical; tuning into his surroundings Regulus is accosted by a warm bright light and the faint smell of spices.

“Oh you’re finally awake”, comes a voice from the corner of the room. Trying to sit up to orient himself just further aggravates the pain and he falls back into the plush surface he is lying upon. 

“Wh-where am I?” comes from his mouth like instinct before he remembers that maybe he shouldn’t talk to the purveyor of his eternal torment.

“You’re in my house, though why you’re here I can’t tell you” says the voice as they step into view, revealing the face of James Potter. 

“No, I’m not going to fall for this. Just get on with whatever you need to do but don’t pull at my memories.”

“What are you talking about mate? Your damn houself is the one that showed up on my doorstep. Imagine my surprise when everyone’s favourite Death Eater seemed to finally need my help”

That was certainly surprising. He knew that Kreacher escaped, made sure of it so he couldn’t be dead as well. Leaving only … 

“You mean I’m not dead?”

“It was a close call, but between my lovely wife’s potion brewing”, he nods towards the sounds coming from outside the room, “and some houself magic I don’t entirely understand, I now appear to have a Death Eater in my house. But now that you’re awake you better start explaining yourself; our history can only get you so far.”

Regulus started to explain everything, from his burgeoning doubts about everything he had been told, to Kreacher’s near-death in the cave, to finally sinking down to the depths of that lake. Still not fully believing this to be real, but supposing that anything able to reach into his head to conjure the one person he wanted to see most, probably already knew what occurred.

James thinks for a moment on what he had just been told before starting, “Reg, what could have been so important that you would leave yourself to die? We could have helped you if you needed out. You know that I wanted to get you out.”

“I know, I know. It was dangerous and I didn’t want you involved. What I discovered in that cave was a fraction of his soul, I couldn’t drag you into that. I had to do it on my own to start repaying everything I have done.”

“Becoming a martyr doesn’t wipe your ledger, and it doesn’t help anyone”, James snapped. “But of course you don’t see that, you never thought enough of yourself.” Looking away to compose himself, James continued “What were you saying about a piece of his soul?”

“It, it's called a Horcrux. It is horrible, horrible Dark magic that splits the soul to make someone impossible to kill without destroying it first. I discovered it but it was protected with Inferi and some sort of potion, so I gave it to Kreacher and met my fate.”

“Where is it now?”

“With Kreacher I assume, I can’t feel it with me. I can call him if you want to see it?”

“Yeah. Sure. Might as well see what you’ve gotten us into.”

That hit right home for Regulus, he never meant to get James involved; this wasn’t what was supposed to happen. “James, I-, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get you involved I should have just died in this cave and then you wouldn’t have to-”

James cuts him off, clearly having to temper his emotions to say calmly “Just stop. I’m glad you aren’t dead. I just… I didn’t mean it like that.” his gaze softens slightly “I want to deal with this so we can focus on you”

At this Regulus snaps his fingers to call Kreatcher, wanting something else to focus on other than the flurry of emotions in the room. 

“Ahh the filthy blood traitor was able to help Master. I was knowing that he helped the horrible brother when he left and I hoped but didn’t trust the skills of him and his filthy mudbloo-”

“Kreacher Stop. James and Lily helped me, you can’t call them that.”

“I suppose. I suppose. What does Master Regulus be wanting?”

“I need you to bring me the locket from the cave, do you still have it?”

“Of course” Kreatcher quickly snaps away and back again, now holding the locket on an outstretched finger. 

Regulus takes the locket and holds it out to James. 

“Thank you Kreatcher that is all I needed” and the houself pops away leaving the two men staring at the locket alone.

“I guess I expected something harder to get rid of, I’ll just” James reaches out for the locket before tossing it on the ground and stepping on it. His foot seems to bounce slightly back from the locket, the whole ordeal not even creating a scratch. 

“Well I probably should have expected that to be honest. Do you have any idea how to destroy the damn thing?”

“I didn’t really think that far ahead, I just gave it to Kreatcher and asked him to destroy it once I, you know…”

“We can’t just have it lying around here, not when Lily is…” James stops the sentence and peers into the locket for a while before asking “I think Dumbledore is the best option. He can deal with anything and this is definitely outside our paygrade.”

“Do you think we can trust Dumbledore?” Regulus asks. The thought had occurred to him before but he was never really able to get a read for the man enough to trust him. 

“Trust Dumbledore?? Of course we can trust Dumbledore”

“Okay. If you think that is the best course of action we can go to him.” Regulus still didn’t particularly trust the old man but James’ optimism and trust was almost blinding. 

“I’ll send a message right away and we can explain ourselves in person once he arrives” James explains as he leaves the room, presumably heading to the Floo. 

After a few minutes of waiting Regulus starts to drift off from the pain.

\------

He is awoken by the sound of his old headmaster speaking with James and Lily floating in from somewhere else in the house. They seem to be talking about him, though he can’t understand the conversation very well. 

Eventually, the three of them walk into the room. Dumbledore remains standing while James and Lily share the seat in the corner that James had been occupying earlier. 

“I hear you have news to share my boy, an explanation of the dark artifact lying next to you I suppose.” 

“Yes, sir. This is a Horcrux belonging to the Dark Lord. Are you familiar with them?”

“In theory only. I had suspected but to have it confirmed… may I take it for a moment?”

Regulus nods his head, unsure what to say to the man who pushes his spectacles on his nose to examine the locket. 

“Yes, yes. Indeed a Horcrux and it appears to be one of multiple”

“He made more than one? But what you said was required, I-” Lily interrupts and shudders at the thought.

“I think I should hold onto this until it can be disposed of Mr. Black” Dumbledore looks towards Regulus for confirmation and he nods. Being rid of the thing sounds excellent, the small amount of contact he has had feels revolting. 

“Now, as for your arrangements I think it is best that you remain in hiding at the moment to avoid any questions from Voldemort. However, I think Alastor Moody can be entrusted in this and you can be moved to live with him for the time being.”

James cuts into Dumbledore’s planning with an abrupt “NO. um I mean, he can stay with us? His-his injuries, we shouldn’t move him and he can stay here?” looking towards Lily who nods and then Dumbledore. 

“Ah yes I suppose magically inflicted wounds are best left in place. If there is no other pressing business I will likely call on you again with some additional questions but for now that shall be all. Rest well Mr. Black.” the man says before flowing out of the room clutching the locket tightly.

“Okay, your injuries are looking slightly better now. It was very hit or miss for a while there but try to rest for now and I will have a round of potions ready when you wake up.” Lily says before leaving the room with James and touching a nob on the wall to get rid of the light. 

Once again alone with his thoughts it did not take Regulus long to once again fall into fitful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me about wolfstar/jegulily on my tumblr @queercanoe or on the atyd discord (im Razz)


End file.
